Existing methods of installing a PEX tubing radiant heat system with proper spacing between tubing often involves attaching individual J-hooks (e.g., an individual J-hook for the supply side of a circuit and an individual J-hook for the return side of a circuit) with nails, individual tube talons with nails or screws, or individual staples. Such existing methods of installing a radiant heat system with proper tube spacing involve measuring the spacing between each mount point where each J-hook, tube talon, or staple is attached. Furthermore, such existing methods of installing a radiant heat system with proper tube spacing fail to ensure consistent and accurate tube spacing and require significant labor to implement every individual mount point with overhead hammering or screwing. Additionally, such existing methods are prone to loose screws, nails, or other parts being mishandled and falling during the installation process.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus configured to reduce the cost and time to install a radiant heat system and configured to increase the accuracy in tube spacing, and likewise, improve the design efficiency as a result of more accurate tube spacing.